The SmokyQuartzSU Wikia:Chat/Logs/30 Sep 2016
07:46:04 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 07:46:10 CBOT DoorkBot: yay 07:46:18 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 07:46:21 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking is already enabled! 07:46:24 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8: Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 07:46:27 CBOT DoorkBot: perfect 07:47:41 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 07:47:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 07:47:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 07:47:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't worry 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: It's my test account 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Ok so 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: I edited the script 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: for the bot 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: and now you can ban or kick yourself! 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: I'll test it in TAccount 07:54:45 CHAT TAccount: !on 07:54:45 CHAT TAccount: Hmm 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: test 07:54:45 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 07:54:50 CBOT DoorkBot: Smoky,you there? 07:54:57 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Yes 07:55:01 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 07:55:06 CHAT TAccount: !on 07:55:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 07:55:09 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Sorry I just had some lag 07:55:10 CHAT TAccount: Perfect. 07:55:15 CHAT TAccount: Now I'll ban myself 07:55:18 CHAT TAccount: :^D 07:55:20 CHAT TAccount: With the bot 07:55:26 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: ;^) 07:55:31 CHAT TAccount: !ban TAccount|infinite|sock 07:55:31 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning TAccount from chat... 07:55:53 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: ;^) 07:55:53 CHAT TAccount: !ban TAccount|infinite|sock 07:55:53 CBOT DoorkBot: hehe 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: om 07:55:54 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 07:56:01 CBOT DoorkBot: See? 07:56:03 CBOT DoorkBot: Nice. 07:56:14 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: (yes) 07:56:19 CBOT DoorkBot: :^D 07:56:24 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Yay bot can ban now 07:56:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Yeah 07:56:32 CBOT DoorkBot: But just 07:56:35 CBOT DoorkBot: if the bot 07:56:40 CBOT DoorkBot: has more rights than you 07:56:43 CBOT DoorkBot: for example 07:56:54 CBOT DoorkBot: I can't kick or ban staff 07:57:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Because I'm a cmod 07:57:08 CBOT DoorkBot: ;^) 07:57:17 CBOT DoorkBot: It's awesome! 07:57:28 CBOT DoorkBot: btw 07:57:33 CBOT DoorkBot: I fixed the staff page 07:57:41 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Thanks 07:58:35 CBOT DoorkBot: use me now bby 07:58:41 CBOT DoorkBot: /me gets prepared 07:58:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 07:58:49 CBOT DoorkBot: YAS 07:58:55 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask UnderTale wiki or /' 07:58:56 CBOT DoorkBot: UnderTale wiki, most definitely. 07:59:04 CBOT DoorkBot: om 07:59:09 CBOT DoorkBot: lol 07:59:43 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask UT or SU? 07:59:43 CBOT DoorkBot: SU, most definitely. 07:59:51 CBOT DoorkBot: yay 08:00:09 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask is Fudge really away? 08:00:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Most definitely 08:00:29 CBOT DoorkBot: yup 08:00:32 CBOT DoorkBot: He is 08:00:37 CBOT DoorkBot: hhhmm 08:00:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning Fudgecreep from chat... 08:00:48 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 08:00:49 CBOT DoorkBot: i can't 08:00:57 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask should I be asking DoorkBot this question? 08:00:57 CBOT DoorkBot: ¯_(ツ)_/¯ 08:01:03 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning Peridoork from chat... 08:01:07 CBOT DoorkBot: :[[]]( 08:01:53 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Smoky is the best or Peridoork is awesome 08:01:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Smoky is the best, most definitely. 08:02:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 08:02:24 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 08:03:08 CBOT DoorkBot: !ban Peridoork|infinte|, most definitely. 08:03:12 CBOT DoorkBot: lol 08:03:14 CBOT DoorkBot: XD 08:03:22 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Now... the ultimate question that decides DoorkBot's fate! 08:03:26 CBOT DoorkBot: om 08:03:36 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask UnderTale or Kick DoorkBot 08:03:36 CBOT DoorkBot: UnderTale, most definitely. 08:03:43 CBOT DoorkBot: XD 08:04:08 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Kick DoorkBot or Ban DoorkBot 08:04:09 CBOT DoorkBot: Ban DoorkBot, most definitely. 08:04:12 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: OM 08:04:13 CBOT DoorkBot: . 08:04:35 CBOT DoorkBot: !a[[]]sk Peridoork or DoorkBot? 08:04:36 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot, most definitely. 08:04:40 CBOT DoorkBot: >:OO 08:04:49 CBOT DoorkBot: YOU NEED TO BOW TO YOUR MASTER 08:04:58 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Is Peridoork your master? 08:04:58 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't even think about it. 08:05:02 CBOT DoorkBot: >:OO 08:05:17 CBOT DoorkBot: ask if cheese is his master 08:05:30 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Is Cheese your master? 08:05:31 CBOT DoorkBot: Most definitely 08:05:33 CBOT DoorkBot: :O 08:05:37 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: lel 08:05:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Imma kill Cheese for this 08:06:05 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Cheese is better master or Peridoork is better master 08:06:05 CBOT DoorkBot: Cheese is better master, most definitely. 08:06:13 CBOT DoorkBot: :OO 08:06:22 CBOT DoorkBot: /me kills DoorkBot and Cheese 08:06:44 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask will you ever bow to Peridoork? 08:06:45 CBOT DoorkBot: ¯_(ツ)_/¯ 08:06:50 CBOT DoorkBot: o 08:08:40 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask IS PERIDOORK THE ULTIMATE MASTER? 08:08:41 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't even think about it. 08:08:53 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: :/ 08:09:10 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask do you respect Peridoork? 08:09:10 CBOT DoorkBot: i'll kill cheese for this 08:09:10 CBOT DoorkBot: ¯_(ツ)_/¯ 08:09:26 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMN BOT 08:09:58 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Will you ever bow down to Peridoork? 08:09:58 CBOT DoorkBot: Most definitely 08:10:02 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: yas 08:10:22 CHAT Fudgecreep: welp forgot i left this on 08:10:47 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask will fudge be gone forever? 08:10:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Nope. 08:11:13 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !miss Fudgecreep 08:11:13 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Fudgecreep that you missed them next time we meet. 08:12:32 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !tell Cheeseskates According to DoorkBot, you're the better master. 08:12:32 CBOT DoorkBot: Usage: !tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 08:12:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Cheeseskates that next time we meet. 08:12:41 CBOT DoorkBot: ha 08:13:15 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Oh... I have to do tell _____ that _____ :/ 08:13:22 CBOT DoorkBot: yup 08:13:24 CBOT DoorkBot: instead 08:13:27 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !cleartell Cheeseskates 08:13:28 CBOT DoorkBot: Messages for Cheeseskates have been cleared! 08:13:31 CBOT DoorkBot: NO 08:13:45 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !tell Cheeseskates that DoorkBot thinks you are the better master 08:13:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Cheeseskates that next time we meet. 08:13:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Cheeseskates already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 08:13:49 CBOT DoorkBot: AAHH 08:13:55 CBOT DoorkBot: Messages for Cheeseskates have been cleared! 08:14:10 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: y u clear the messages 08:14:25 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Cheeseskates that next time we meet. 08:14:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Let it like this 08:14:37 CBOT DoorkBot: I gave cheese a screenshot 08:14:39 CBOT DoorkBot: he knows 08:14:43 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Ok 08:15:22 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Cheese or Peridoork 08:15:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Peridoork, most definitely. 08:15:27 CBOT DoorkBot: :3 08:15:28 CBOT DoorkBot: YAY 08:15:31 CBOT DoorkBot: \O/ 08:15:45 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask is Peridoork better than Cheese? 08:15:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Maybe? 08:15:50 CBOT DoorkBot: :< 08:16:13 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask is Cheese better than Peridoork? 08:16:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't even think about it. 08:16:23 CBOT DoorkBot: :> 08:16:55 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask are Cheese and Peridoork equal? 08:16:55 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't even think about it. 08:17:38 CBOT DoorkBot: ask if Peridoork is the ultimate master 08:17:38 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: intensifies 08:17:50 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask is Peridoork the ultimate master? 08:17:50 CBOT DoorkBot: Nope. 08:17:54 CBOT DoorkBot: F 08:17:57 CBOT DoorkBot: YYYOYUUU 08:18:02 CBOT DoorkBot: /ME DIES IN HELL 08:18:12 CBOT DoorkBot: /ME IS EXPLODING WITH RAGE 08:18:19 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask do you like Peridoork? 08:18:19 CBOT DoorkBot: Indeed. 08:18:22 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: yay 08:18:43 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask is peridoork your master? 08:18:44 CBOT DoorkBot: Maybe? 08:19:06 CBOT DoorkBot: :< 08:19:19 CBOT DoorkBot: smoky 08:19:21 CBOT DoorkBot: kick me 08:19:21 CBOT DoorkBot: pls 08:19:23 CBOT DoorkBot: now 08:19:23 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask is Peridoork your true master, even better than cheese? 2016 04 23